


Goodnight Kiss

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Series: Tsukkiyama: Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been pinning for each other for too long. Shairng a bed might help push things along.





	Goodnight Kiss

Yamaguchi was staying over at Tsukishima's house for the weekend. His parents were visiting family and had allowed Yamaguchi to stay at Tsukishima's house instead of going, it was nothing new. The day Tsukishima interrupted the bullies terrorizing the shorter one, was the first step to their friendship. Then Yamaguchi had joined the volleyball team and they started hanging out together at school. 

At first, it was more of Yamaguchi following Tsukishima around. The taller one would pretend to be slightly annoyed or unfazed about his presence. Truth be told, he didn't mind Yamaguchi being around. It also stopped the bullies from approaching him, and he pretended he didn't care but he let Yamaguchi follow him around and glared at his bullies whenever he saw them around school. 

Yamaguchi talked too much at first, always asking questions. The boy was shy, but he managed to stammer out random questions to the taller one. But he quickly understood that Tsukishima was not the talkative kind and he learned when it was best to shut up. 

Months into their friendship, they started seeing each other outside school. They would go to each other’s houses to do homework or play video games. 

Yamaguchi learned that sometimes Tsukishima didn't mind listening to him talk, even when he merely nodded in response. Tsukishima didn't know how to feel about the fact that Yamaguchi could read his mood so well. He supposed it was helpful.

When Yamaguchi started talking about something, he would glance over at his expression and read him like the back of his palm. Despite his expressionless face, Yamaguchi was able to tell if he should drop the conversation, keep it short, or if he was good to ramble on. 

The first time Yamaguchi stayed over was during a rainstorm. Tsukishima's mother had called Yamaguchi's parents to let them know he could stay the night instead of having to pick him up in the heavy rain. 

After that, sleepovers became a normal thing. Tsukishima did stay over at Yamaguchi’s several times, but most of the time it was Yamaguchi staying at Tsukishima's. 

Now, years into their friendship, there were subtle signs of their close friendship all over Tsukishima's room. 

Tsukishima's mother always washed and folded two towels in his room, one for him and one for when Yamaguchi stayed over. There was an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for Yamaguchi. There were at least five t-shirts in Tsukishima's drawers that were certainly not his. Yamaguchi’s science fiction books were on Tsukishima's desk.

Currently, Yamaguchi himself was sitting on the floor of Tsukishima's room, reading one of those fiction books. 

“Mom said she washed the guest futon because it was stained with the juice we spilled last time,” Tsukishima told the brunet as he closed the door and walked over to his closet.

He tossed Yamaguchi’s pillow on his bed. The brunet closed his book. “That's okay,” he said, “I can just lay out blankets —”

“We both fit in the bed,” deadpanned Tsukishima.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi blushed. “I don't mind sleeping on the floor.”

It was not the first time they shared a bed, but it had been a long time since they last did. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “It's fine, as long as you only drool in your pillow, I don't care.”

Yamaguchi blushed again. “Okay.”

Tsukishima's had to look away, damn him. He removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand, better not to see his idiot friend blushing and smiling like that. It was irritating —others would say cute but whatever. 

“I'm gonna brush my teeth,” Yamaguchi said and left the room.

Tsukishima sighed and laid down in his side of the bed, his arm over his eyes. What an idiot, Yamaguchi had already brushed his teeth. Deciding the lights were too annoying, Tsukishima dragged himself off the bed and switched the lights. He returned back to bed, arm over his eyes again. 

He laid in the dark of the room, the only light coming from the crack of the door. Yamaguchi was taking too long, he was getting sleepy. 

Tsukishima's was in the blink of falling asleep when he heard Yamaguchi walk in. “Sorry your mom asked —oh, Tsukki, are you asleep?”

Tsukishima didn't answer. He didn't want to scare off his sleepy state. Yamaguchi carefully closed the door and tiptoed to bed. Tsukishima felt the bed dip and the brush of Yamaguchi’s knees against his legs as he climbed over him. 

Yamaguchi laid down beside him, his breathing too loud for Tsukishima's liking. “Are you really asleep?”

Again, Tsukishima didn't answer. Five minutes passed and Yamaguchi’s warmth was already spreading over the blonde. Yamaguchi was always warm, it was nice. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi's breath ghosted over his shoulder. Tsukishima's heart leaped in his chest, too close, Yamaguchi was moving to close. “Tsukki,” the brunet whispered again, his warm, minty breath fanning over the blonde’s cheek.

Just when Tsukishima didn't think his heart could beat any faster, Yamaguchi pressed his lips over his own and Tsukishima's heart jumped in his chest, only to stop in shock and restart again. Yamaguchi pulled away but Tsukishima's hand moved on his own, reaching for him. 

Yamaguchi yelped. “Tsukki —I'm sorry!”

Tsukishima's blinked staring at his friend's panicked expression. He knew that Yamaguchi liked him more than a friend, but he never expected the shorter one to be the one to initiate things. 

How many times had Tsukishima considered coming clean and telling the brunet to stop acting like an idiot stuck in a one-sided love scenario because he liked him too. And when that girl had confessed to him and Yamaguchi had looked like a hurt puppy when watched from afar, Tsukishima had been so close to telling him, but he didn't. 

Instead he had told him “she's not my type.” It had been enough for Yamaguchi to stop looking like a suffering idiot at least. 

Now the suffering idiot had kissed him when he thought he was asleep and he was sputtering apologies instead of telling him why he had done it.

“Tch,” Tsukishima patted his head. “Go to sleep.”

He felt stupid, but his body was acting in his own. Yamaguchi quickly turned to his side of the bed, facing away from him. Tsukishima swallowed thickly pressing his hand to his chest as he turned away. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsukishima walked into the kitchen. His mom had made breakfast and left a note saying that she had gone to meet a friend and wouldn't be back until before lunch. Yamaguchi was in the bathroom, had been for the past fifteen minutes. 

Tsukishima sighed and started heating up their breakfast. He was placing the plates on the table when Yamaguchi finally joined him. He was looking at the ground, holding his bag with him.

The blond raised an eyebrow. 

“I'm going home,” the shorter male said, voice cracking a bit.

“What about breakfast?”

“I can eat when I get home,” he responded, still not looking up.

“Your parents aren't home,” Tsukishima reminded him.

“I can stay by —”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The brunet flinched. “I'm sorry, Tsuki. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship.”

Yamaguchi was and idiot, but Tsukishima was a bigger idiot. Of course Yamaguchi felt rejected, and if he didn't look at him he couldn't see that he was not mad. 

Tsukishima walked over the shorter one and lifted his chin. Yamaguchi’s eyes were red. Tsukishima was not going to confess his feeling because that was not him, he wouldn't even know how. He was going to do things his way. 

The blonde bent down and pressed his lips to the shorter male’s mouth. Yamaguchi gasped against his lips, stumbling back a bit. Tsukishima had never kissed anyone before. Yamaguchi had stolen his first kiss, but if they were going to kiss, they were going to do it properly. 

Tsukishima rubbed his thumb over Yamaguchi’ jaw, lips moving against his as he pushed him against the wall. He kissed Yamaguchi until they were both out of breath. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him, eyes wide and glassy, lips red and swollen, cheeks adorned with blush that complimented his freckles. Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat.

“Just so we're clear,” Tsukishima panted, “I'm your boyfriend now, so don't go kissing other guys you think are asleep.”

Yamaguchi choked on his spit, cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. “Boyfriend?”

“If you want —”

“Yes! Yeah —I want to,” he nodded his head way too quickly.

“Okay,” Tsukishima pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Let's eat before the food gets cold again.”

The blond turned around and licked his lips, damn him, Yamaguchi's lips felt too good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
